Super Poké Bros: The Distortion Emissary
by VideoGamer13
Summary: When Giratina's army invades the usually peaceful Pokémon world, the smashing Pokémon must find a way to defeat them.
1. Chapter 1: The Start

Welcome to the world of Pokémon- a world beyond what you know from the Game Freak games! In this world, Pokémon fight, and if they fall in battle, they wind up stuck inside a Poké Ball until they are sent out. It was a standard battle in a stadium floating in midair, most likely representing Elesa's Flying-type Gym in Mistralton City, and two Pokémon were standing in said stadium: the elegant Grass-type princess Lilligant, and the Melody Pokémon Meloetta (Aria Forme).

"Ah! Isn't it perfect weather outside for an epic Poké Bros. battle?" Lilligant asked the Mythical Pokémon standing beside her, stretching.

Meloetta snapped to her senses from her daydream. "Ah! Oh. Sorry, Lilligant," she* said uneasily as she looked up at the sky. "Yeah, the weather certainly is beautiful right now...the Forces of Nature** did a fantastic job on today's weather! And Espeon's weather forecast was spot on, to say the least!"

Suddenly a voice came over the PA system: the voice of an announcer Exploud. "And in this corner, it's the evolution to Scyther, it's the original Bug/Steel-type...capable of Mega Evolution, it's...Scizor!" A Poké Ball that was lime green and grey (representing the Bug- and Steel-types) landed on the floor of the stadium, and what popped out was a primarily red humanoid Pokémon with small, silvery grey wings and claws that looked vaguely like small heads. A red-and-grey stone shaped like a cat's eye marble hung around his neck on a piece of string. It was Scizor, a returning veteran to the tournament in the same way as Fennec and Fearow were. Scizor demonstrated the sharpness of his claws quickly before grabbing his Mega Stone with one claw, careful not to shatter anything.

The Exploud laughed a hardy laugh. "Very amazing, Mr. Blade! An awesome entrance!" he exclaimed, then started talking again, this time for the other side of the battlefield. "And in this corner, we have the small black hole of Normal-types...please give a warm welcome Munchlax!" An entirely white Poké Ball with a red streak in the center (Premier Ball) dropped onto the battleground, and a Munchlax burst out. This particular Munchlax wasn't quite as laid back as other Munchlax, having been in Poké Bros. since the first tournament. "Now, let the fight begin!"

* * *

Meanwhile, up high in a faraway realm in the sky, a Swanna stood in front of what looked like a psychic cauldron, repeatedly flapping one wing in the sense that he was cheering for the competitors in the current battle.

"...and it's a claw to the left, a sock to the nose, a Low Kick to the right, a Bullet Punch, a...random Return attack? Regardless, this is one battle that no hero is going to give up on any time soon!"

Swanna flaps his wings vigorously. "Scizor and Munchlax here are my kind of Pokémon," he said happily as he shot a Bubble Beam attack toward the sky. Then he realized what Umbreon had said earlier in the day: their world was going to be invaded. 'But I do hope our world isn't disintegrated within the next five minutes...' Swanna looked toward the sky, then back to the fight.

* * *

A/N: **Sorry if this isn't the most eventful chapter in the world, but it's the first chapter of what I hope is truly epic story!**

 ***- All Pokémon in this story have genders depending on their appearance or the way they sound on the anime.**

 ****- Referring to Thundurus, Tornadus, and Landorus, NOT Viridi's army! Who'd want Viridi in SSB- she's too human-unfriendly!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Invasion Begins

Once the battle between Scizor and Munchlax had finished, the latter wound up victorious, and Scizor got stuck in a Poké Ball. Munchlax grabbed the sphere, throwing it up into the air and reviving Scizor from what seemed to be a faint.

However, before Scizor could thank the Big Eater Pokémon for all his help, the sky suddenly turned dark, and a mysterious Pokémon in a cloak that showed nothing but its eyes appeared, dropping a number of weird pixel things in the ground, which thus turned into Shadow Pokémon. Lilligant and Meloetta, upon seeing this happen with their own eyes, instantly rushed in to help: Meloetta using Teleport, Lilligant floating down gracefully with her tulip umbrella.

Once all that had been done and over with, the Poké Minister as it called itself left two Magnezone sentries to detonate a bomb that had apparently been set there while the battle again the Shadow Pokémon was going on. Scizor's eyes widened in shock, and he rushed over to the bomb to try and disarm it. But a giant piranha-like Pokémon suddenly launched a Wood Hammer attack that sent Scizor flying to infinity and beyond (no pun intended).

"Ooh..." Munchlax said in awe, looking over toward the sky where his comrade had been launched. Then he heard a clanking noise, and when he turned around, Meloetta and Lilligant were stuck in metal cages, held by a giant Carnivine itself.

"Don't worry about us, Munchlax! Just disarm that bomb!" Lilligant cried in her desperate plea. Munchlax, however, ignored her and started the battle.

* * *

After all that was done, Carnivine exploded into smithereens and left Munchlax and Lilligant to escape the explosion. But before they could react to anything more, they turned around to see a Hoopa standing there, holding a small cannon with a resemblance to Yveltal's head in his hands.

"Some fine fighting you did there, twerp," Hoopa said, cackling. Then, turning toward the struggling-to-get-up Meloetta, he continued, "Too bad your little friend over there isn't gonna survive to see the Distortion Bomb blow up!" Then Hoopa aimed his Yveltal Cannon toward the Normal/Psychic-type and fired a beam. The beam struck Meloetta's heart straight on before trapping her in a Poké Ball, unable to escape. However, just as the Distortion Bomb was about to blow up, Lilligant and Munchlax flew away on a levitating Starmie.

"I told you not to blow up the bomb, Munchlax, and now you know why!" Lilligant sighed in frustration. Munchlax replied with a confused, "Munch?"

* * *

Meanwhile, up in Swanna's little cloud realm, he had seen everything that was going on. "Ugh! It's like all the commanders of this army doesn't want anyone to survive at all!" he exclaimed, slamming one wing on the viewing cauldron.

"There's no need to be _that_ frustrated, Swanna," said a feminine voice that made Swanna turned around. The voice belonged to Gardevoir. The Water/Flying-type instantly bowed before her. "Regardless, I'm sending you off to save the Pokémon world from this Distortion World threat. You'll meet various allies along the way, so hopefully you'll both work together to save our home world."

Swanna nodded and grabbed his item of choice, a Scope Lens, and headed for a celestial door. "I'll do what I can, Lady Gardevoir," he said as Theodore opened. Swanna fell backward and spread his wings, preparing for flight.

* * *

A/N: **Again, not the most eventful chapter, but it's something!**


	3. Chapter 3: Travels

Swanna soared through the sky, trying to find a good place to land and survey the area. He finally found a place to land at the end of the Altari Town segment and landed.

"Ugh, I'm not used to flying so much," Swanna said uneasily, rubbing one wing with the other, "but with the Pokémon world in disarray, I don't really have a choice in the matter!"

Suddenly, a horde of Dark Balls started to plummet to the sky, releasing Shadow Pokémon of all species, shapes, and sizes. Swanna prepared a Bubble Beam attack from his wings, shooting streams of bubbles at any Pokémon weak to Water (Rhydon, Rapidash, a Moltres of all things, ect. ect.) and any other Pokémon in general, regardless of weakness or resistance to Water.

Once all those monsters were taken care of, Swanna was about to take to the skies once again when he noticed a Poké Ball lying in a cloud. ' _What kind of Pokémon is in there...?_ ' he thought as he flew quickly over to it and threw the sphere into the air. Then Scizor popped out.

"Ugh...huh?" Scizor looked up uneasily and saw Swanna standing above him, one wing extended. Scizor accepted the wing before Swanna realized he needed both wings in order to fly. Both Pokémon let out a scream of terror as they fell through the clouds into the empty plain below.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the Pokémon world, a small feline Pokémon walked alone in what seemed like an abandoned Safari Zone. But rather than there being people trying their luck in the Safari Game and catching all the Poke they managed, all of the areas were incredibly rundown and abandoned by any trace of life except for Mew.

After walking through the Safari Zone for a bit, the New Species Pokémon sighed sadly. "Mom, Victini...why'd you have to die?" he asked sadly, looking down at the dirt on the ground. Suddenly, more Dark Balls hit the ground and released even more Shadow Pokémon from within them. Mew grabbed a rock that was lying on the ground and held it up in a battle-ready pose, despite being scared out of his mind. "D-don't come near me! Or I'll hit you!"

Suddenly, as if things couldn't get any worse, a gigantic, rocky embodiment of a Grumpig appeared out of literally nowhere and started to chase Mew intimidatingly, albeit slowly. But the robot was picking up speed fast.

"AAHHH! Someone help me!" Mew called out to the empty Safari, running away as fast as his paws could carry him.

Eventually, Mew stopped for a moment to catch his breath, thinking he'd lost the Grumpig statue. But when he tried to run away from it again, his tail got stuck on a tree root, preventing him from moving no matter how hard he struggled.

"No, no, please, no..." Mew said quietly, burying his face in his paws.

"Thunderbolt, GO!" called out a somewhat feminine voices a giant bolt of lightning struck the statue head on. Mew looked up from his whimpering to see a vixen-like Pokémon standing in front of him, holding a stick in one paw.

Mew was shocked. "W-what Pokémon are you?" he asked uneasily. The vixen looked down at him.

"My name's Fennec, and I'm a Braixen," she explained. "According to the situation, there's no time for small talk. Gotta get moving..."

Then, jumping up into the sky, Fennec shouted while raising her stick, "Psybeam, GO!" And instantly, a rainbow beam appeared from her wooden twig and shattered the exterior of the statue's shell, revealing the Manipulate Pokémon Grumpig underneath.

Mew hid behind Fennec, who stated, "Shoulda figured it wasn't gonna be that easy." The Fox Pokémon pocketed her stick and prepared a fireball from her paw, preparing for battle.


	4. Chapter 4: Poké Ball-cation

Fennec and Mew started their fight with Grumpig, weapons in hand. Fennecstarted the attack with a Shadow Ball that did some suoer effective damage in Grumpig. The Manipulate Pokémon, in turn, responded with a Hypnosis attack that knocked Mew against the wall.

"Wha-?" he exclaimed once he recovered from his initial shock. "Is that normal?"

"No clue! It's like he's been manipulated to work for the Distortion World's army!" Fennec replied uneasily, launching a Psybeam move. Eventually, Grumpig's device got worn out and exploded into bits.

Fennec launched a victory cheer and sent a Psybeam flying toward the sky. Mew rushed up to her in quick succession and was about to thank her for her help when they were suddenly stopped by Hoopa.

Hoopa held his Yveltal Cannon up and pointed it at Fennec, a smirk crossing his face. "Some fight you two had, but unfortunately it will be your last," he stated bluntly. "Oh, wait- its not unfortunate at all! Say goodbye, Fire-type twerp!" Then Hoopa fired a dark arrow at Fennec that she barely dodged at the last second. "Wha-? Why, you little-!" Hoopa was furious. He fired four more arrows at Fennekin's evolution, but she dodged them all the same.

"Hmph, fine then." Hoopa pointed his cannon at Mew, who was too paralyzed with fear to move. Then Hoopa fired, but Fennec shoved the Psychic-type out of the way at the last second and took the shot herself. As soon as the arrow hit Fennec, she became shrunk down into an orange Poké Ball that prevented her from moving no matter how hard she struggled.

Hoopa debated over whether or not to try and get Mew, too. But he thought, ' _Nah, I'll leave that coward. I got someone stronger than him and that's more than enough already.'_


	5. Chapter 5: The Legendary Duo

Mew kept running through the zoo until he was sure he'd lost Hoopa. But he still wanted to exact revenge on the Psychic/Ghost-type, and as such continued onward before he ran into a fellow Psychic-type Pokémon: this time, however, it looked like a giant bat with wings resembling a crescent moon, as well as its tail and head. The Pokémon's red-orange eyes met Mew's sapphire blue ones.

"Uh...w-wh-who are you?" Mew stammered uneasily, trembling violently. The Pokémon shooed him back.

"No time for introductions, kid. Look," she said, extending one wing toward the hoard of Shadow Pokémon that was appearing from the ground. "Those things are gonna bring out world into a world of hurt if we don't stop 'em!"

Mew became even more frightened. "W-w-well then, sh-should we team up?" he asked, bringing one paw to his small mouth in fear. The Pokémon brought her left wing behind Mew's back and tail.

"Don't worry, kid, I've dealt with worse. Just stick by my side and we'll make it through," she said, extending her free wing and summoning a small portal via a beam of light. From that portal, a Mudkip appeared, prepped for battle. The Pokémon looked down at Mew, being at least a good fourteen feet taller than him, and spread her wings wide. "Ready to fight, Mew?"

Mew nodded before realizing that the Pokémon had just said his name. "Wait...how do you know my name?" he asked uneasily, slightly skeptical all of a sudden.

The Pokémon smiled a friendly smile. "Last I checked, Fennec was the only Pokémon in SPB* with a name that wasn't her species name," she said, stating the obvious. "Oh, and by the way...I'm Lunala."

Mew gained a confident demeanor. "Well, pleasure to meet you, Lunala."

* * *

After the entire Shadow Pokémon incident had been taken care of, Lunala stole a quick glance around again and extended her right wing once more, recalling Mudkip until she needed it again.

Lunala glanced at Mew. "Well, see ya, kid," she said, spreading her wings to prepare to fly off. But Mew couldn't get over what had happened to Fennec and Hoopa, and decided he needed an ally or he wouldn't be able to find them.

"Wait, Miss Lunala! I'm coming with you!" Mew called out after the Psychic/Ghost-type, who stopped mid flight. "See, there's this villain I'm trying to find. He kidnapped my friend, see, and I-I want to repay Fennec's favor! She saved my life, and I want to help her out in return!"

Lunala flapped her wings. "Deal," she said, shaking the New Species Pokémon's paw.


End file.
